


Insurance Girl Meryl Stryfe Always Gets Her Report In

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Even if there's no one to give her final report to, Meryl will still write it up. Set after the events of the anime, and a sequel to Year 127, Planet Gunsmoke, Meryl Stryfe Goes Out Into The World. A parody of Phantom Thief Chiyoko Kubozono Absolutely Never Makes a Mistake by Powapowa.





	

Long ago, long ago,  
Though it feels like yesterday,  
I was ordered to stop Vash the Stampede,  
Who was last spotted in Felnarl  
I almost fell asleep on the ride there  
Here and there, people were crowded everywhere,  
And it made getting info hard for a moment or two  
A lovely song was stuck in my head  
If I remember right, it was the one that she  
In five days, we were off to Inepril City

I’m going to see this through to the end!  
That donut-crazed man was Vash the Stampede,  
Spreading love and peace throughout the world  
I think I did well  
Hopefully, it’ll be enough

As I stared at the sky,  
I let out an annoyed sigh  
I watched you, as you looked torn  
There’s no going back

I’m going to see this through to the end!  
This peace-loving man was Vash the Stampede  
I’m sure that everything will work out  
I’m not going to say goodbye again  
Alright?  
Alright?


End file.
